Leo and Garrett's Great Times!
by lucarioLOVER56
Summary: After being together for a year, Leo and Garrett have grown severely attached to each other. What happens when they decide to take a little adventure? What will they do beforehand? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Leo and Garrett's Great Times!**

All copyrights go to their rightful owners. I, in no way, own Pokémon or Lucario in any way.

However, I copyright Leo and Garrett. So with all respects due, let's get on with the story! ^^

It has been a full year since the two had met and fallen in love. To Garrett, it seemed to happen so fast. For Leo, it seemed that he had finally found who he had belonged to. Leo felt happy with Garrett. Very happy.

It was morning, and the year had started. Garrett was finally out of college, and had gotten his Master's Degree in Medical Research. When Leo had heard this news, he wanted to celebrate then and there, and had decided to make a delicious meal just for the two of them. Leo knew how to make VERY good pot-roast soup, with carrots, potatoes, a hint of spice, and a special seasoning that he could not tell ANYONE. "I love you a lot, but if I told you, it would ruin the surprise, silly!" Leo had said that night, when Garrett had wanted to know what the special seasoning consisted of. "It's a family secret!" He said with a wink. "D'awwww, okay. I bet it will taste great, if you can't even tell me the secret ingredient!" Garrett said, giving up on trying to find out. That night, after dinner, the two had filled their stomachs with soup and wine and decided to go to bed for a wild night together.

Back on the bed, the two were asleep, with Leo having one leg over Garrett's hip, and Garrett having a hand on Leo's left buttock. Leo was the first to wake up. _'Aww~ My love is still asleep… quite a deep sleep, too. He's snoring!' _ Leo thought, now noticing that Garrett snored as he slept. _'Hmm… I should make him a nice breakfast!' _ Leo quickly, but gently, got out of bed and went into the kitchen to make Garrett some pancakes with a side of bacon, and a nice, hot cup of coffee with just the amount of cream that he liked.

Meanwhile, in the bedroom, about 2 minutes later, Garrett started slowly waking up. "Ahh… Good morning, my lo-" He stopped his sentence. He noticed that Leo was not in the bed. _'Hmm… he's probably just making some coffee or something.'_ Garrett had concluded, wiping his eyes and putting on his glasses. Suddenly, he heard crackling, and the smell of bacon. _'Although, maybe he's making a quick plate of bacon. Or maybe the house is on fire… I pray to GOD Lucarios don't smell like bacon when they burn!' _Garrett swiftly got out of the bed to make sure everything was okay. He stopped at the corner of the hall, almost where the kitchen was located. He could hear Leo humming a soft tune. _'Thank you, God."_ Garrett thought. He slowly walked up to the Lucario, and noticed he was wearing a little chef's hat. _'Huh… wonder where he found that… I didn't even know I had one!' _Garrett thought. He walked a bit closer, reaching out to one of his butt cheeks with his right hand. "Master, I know you're there." Leo said, surprising Garrett. Leo giggled softly. "Don't you remember, silly? I can feel your presence!" Leo turned around and gave Garrett a soft smooch on the lips. "Good morning, love!" "Good morning, Leo! I thought I had you for a second there!" Garrett said, patting his mate on the back. "Heh, well, nice try, Master! That was pretty good timing, though! I didn't know you were up!" Leo giggled. Garrett needed to know something, the question had just popped into his head. "Hey, Leo?" He said. "Yes, love?" "When is your birthday? You've done so much for me, the least I could do is throw you a good little party!" "Oh! Gee, well… uh…." Leo was suddenly quiet, until he realized that the pancakes he had been making had started to burn. He turned the oven off so he could properly think of the question he was just asked. "Um…" He stuttered, because he honestly didn't know the exact date he was born. "Leo?" "Oh! Uh, well…" "Honey, do you know your date of birth?" Garrett asked, while at the same time getting ready for a big conversation they might have. "Not exactly, dear, no… you see, I wasn't born like you… It's a long story. Could we discuss this later? I'd like to get back to your breakfast, before it ruins." "Sure thing, love." Garrett gave his Lucario a kiss on the cheek and headed to the living room. He sat down on the sofa and turned on the TV. He saw nothing of interest, except for Ridiculousness on MTV and an episode of Hoarders, where a woman was breaking down as some men were cleaning out her absolutely filthy house. _'Good lord… that is SO unhealthy… that woman could've died of poisoning, had she kept all that junk there!' _Garrett looked towards the kitchen, which was now quite, aside from the crackling of the bacon on a skillet. _'I hope I didn't make him uncomfortable with that question…'_

That was it for Part One! Hope you guys liked it!


	2. Love, With a Passion Of Course

Leo and Garrett's Great Times!

All copyrights go to their rightful owners. I, in no way, own Pokémon or Lucario in any way.

However, I copyright Leo and Garrett. So with all respects due, let's get on with the story! ^^

Once Leo had got done making breakfast and watching television with Garrett, the two decided to go on a walk in the woods. "Hmm… maybe we could make it a little adventure!" Suggested Leo, who was thinking about finding some more parts of the woods and seeing what was there. "Great idea, Leo! We shouldn't go too far, though. Who knows what might be out there…" Garrett said, thinking of all the snakes, bears, and other wildlife that could be out there at night. "Aw, there's no need to be afraid, love. I've got your back!" The Lucario patted his master on the back, assuring him that he was not fixing to let him get hurt. "Leo, you are friggin' awesome, you know that?" He hugged Leo, who had given him a kiss on the lips. "Well, now I do! You should probably get ready, master. You're still in your boxers!" Leo pointed at his lower parts, which, to Garrett's surprise, were partially uncovered. "Oh! You're absolutely right! Silly m-" The human was cut off short by Leo's kiss. Garrett was taken in by Leo's passionate kiss, and realized he was suddenly pressed against the marble countertop. "Master~ Couldn't the adventure… wait a little?" The black-and-white Lucario said, slowly slipping off his shorts. "Ooh, wow, you're ready again? We just had sex last night!" "Yes, I know, but…" Leo took his shorts off and kicked them to the side. "I can't help it. I need you to fill me up, honey~" Leo's cock was already halfway hard, as it was already starting to make his boxers tent. "Weeeellll…. Okay, love." Garrett accepted his Lucario's request. Leo moaned as he slowly slipped off his master's trousers, revealing an already hard 8-inch cock. "Master, did you see this coming~?" "Heh, no, but after you started getting all kinky, I just couldn't resist." The human rubbed the back of his Lucarios head, begging it forth to his throbbing cock. "Master… you naughty thing, you…" The Lucario started to rub Garrett's cock with his firm, soft paw pads, and lightly kissed the tip of his master's penis. Garrett moaned as his Lucario did this, and took his hand off the back of Leo's head, allowing to do what he wanted with him. Leo noticed this action, and slid half of Garrett's cock into his mouth, sliding his tongue across his shaft. Garrett startled at the sudden pleasure that was being applied to his dick. Leo started to suck a bit faster, and after a minute or two, Garrett started humping Leo's head. Leo pulled his master's cock out of his mouth. "No no, master! Save that part for my tailhole~" Leo warned Garrett. "Ooh… do you… want it now?" He asked, still panting a bit. "Oh yes, Garrett!" Leo suddenly shot up from the ground and took the human's hand. "Come on, let's go to the bedroom!" The Lucario said with lots of excitement. He dragged his master by the hand into their bedroom, which still had the lights off.

After Leo had stripped himself of his vest, he decided to put on a sexy pose for his master. He got on the bed and got on his knees. Then, he started to rub his black legs as if he were in the shower. Garrett noticed his pink cock, throbbing as he was doing the pose. Garrett took a moment to notice his Lucario's body. He wasn't as slim as a normal Lucario, but that was perfectly fine. His black, sexy feet, which led to his strong, smooth legs, with a little white fur spot in between his legs, and when Leo turned around to show off his tailhole, he saw the most perfect, round, smooth, tight ass that there could ever be. He stared at his adorable butt for a second, then moved up. Leo had the most beautiful face anyone could ever see. His nose wasn't too long, so you could almost perfectly give him a kiss, and his ears looked so cute when he would make them move and twitch, and to top it all off, he had gorgeous eyes. They were big, cute, and had a lovely shade of crimson. He noticed that his Lucario was staring directly back at him, fingering himself as his master adored him. Garrett looked at his Lucarios white body, and his black paws, and his white fur spot crotch, and decided that it looked like Leo couldn't wait anymore. He needed his cock now. In Leo's perspective, he was looking at the most handsome man he had ever met, and the only one that he had really gotten to know well. Garrett was his first mate. He can still remember when he had found him in the woods with that broken leg, and when he had helped Leo treat it, and he remembered them both telling each other that they loved one another… And he remembered that first kiss… that told him he had found the one for him… Leo looked lusciously at his master, with those sexy brown eyes and his handsome face, which led to a slim body and legs, and in between those legs was the thing that he would occasionally crave; His cock. It had grown since their sex life started, and it would feel better for Leo every time they had sex. But it wasn't just the sex that Leo loved. It was his mate that he loved dearly. "Master… please… fuck me hard…" Moaned the Lucario as he grabbed his buttocks and spread them wide for Garrett to see. "Yes, Leo…" Garrett said, as he put his cock at the entrance of Leo's tailhole. "Are you ready, love?" He asked. "I am always ready for you, dearest." Leo said, as he switched his position to be face-to-face with his master. He giggled slightly. "Master, do you remember this? This was our first position together." He said while holding the human's hand. "I do remember. It was the most magical night ever." Garrett said, remembering how loud they both were that night, and thanking all that was holy that no body had been around. "Do it, Master… fuck me… I need your cum in me…" Leo begged. Garrett did not hesitate. He bent in to kiss his Lucario as he gently shoved his dick in Leo's ass. They both moaned as Garrett slowly humped his Lucario, who now had his legs wrapped around Garrett's waist. "Ohhh…. Yeaaahh…" Leo moaned a little louder as his master started humping him a little faster. "Leo… you are… s-so great…" Garrett moaned, as he started rapidly fucking his Lucario's ass. "Ah! Mmmmnn… Ohh…" Leo shouted as he felt the sudden pace increase, and also felt the pre-cum sliding down the shaft of his cock. Garrett started to pump Leo's cock as he fucked him, making even more pre-cum shoot out of his dick. "M-master… yeeesss… I'm going to cum soon…" He warned his master, who was starting to feel a heat come up in his thighs. "Ohh… I'm… going to, as well…" He moaned, taking a finger and rubbing it across one of his Lucario's nipples. As Garrett fucked Leo, his cock flopped up and down slightly, making the pre-cum coming out of his cock drizzle onto him and his master's stomach and hips. Garrett suddenly pulled out. He pressed his and Leo's cocks together and kissed. Garrett pulled out first. "Want… to try… doggy style?" He said, while still panting from breath loss. "Woof woof… Master…" Leo got on his hands and knees and opened up his tailhole, which had some of Garrett's pre-cum drizzling out of it. Garrett mounted his Lucario and entered his tailhole again, this time humping him with a little more force. Leo moaned loudly as this happened, and as Garrett was fucking him, the Lucario reached back and played with his balls, pressing them against his own each time his master would thrust in. Soon, they both started cuming. They screamed out as Garrett filled Leo's tailhole with his cream, and as Leo came all over the bed and wall. Leo pressed his ass against his master's hips so that he could get every bit of his thick, creamy liquid in his tailhole. After that, the black and white Lucario quickly turned around and kissed his master deeply, sexily, and passionately. Leo broke the kiss. "Garrett… that was even better than last night…" He said, rubbing against Garrett's chest. "You mean… even better than last night, when you rode me?" He said, remembering how loud Leo was moaning and screaming last night, and when he came so hard, all he did was cum on the wall. "Yes… it was… much better, master." Leo had such a big smile on his face. Garrett liked to call it his "Cum Face", where he would always have that big, cute smile on his face every time they came together. Leo leaned in and hugged his master tight, holding his left hand and kissing him right on the lips. "Garrett. I love you so much. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me." Garrett was proud to hear a Lucario, HIS Lucario, say that to a guy like him. He never really thought of himself as attractive, but he thought if a Lucario thinks he's cute, then that's definitely a sign. "Leo. I love you, too. I am so happy to have found you in the woods that one morning." "I'm glad I had you there to help me." "I'm overjoyed to have you as my mate, Leo." "No you're not." "Wha…What?" Garrett was caught off guard by that statement majorically. After what they just did, how could he say something like THAT? "You are happy to have me as your mate AND your Pokémon, master." Leo giggled, noticing that he had accidently startled his mate. "Good lord, Leo! You had me scared for a second there, honey!" He grabbed his Lucario's head and gave him a playful knuckle sandwich. "Ha! Master!" Leo laughed as he and his mate played naked on the bed.

While they were playing, Garrett had remembered something. "Oh! Leo, what time is it?" Leo glanced over at the clock. "Um… 2:30 PM… why?" "Well, aren't we going to go on that adventure?" "OH! I completely forgot! The things sex will do to you, huh, master?" They both laughed at the joke for a little while, then got dressed and started getting ready for the trip.

I had a lot of fun writing this! PHEW, it was long, though! Hope you guys enjoyed! ^^


	3. Adventure, with Fear and Excitement

**Leo and Garrett's Great Times!**

All copyrights go to their respectful owners. Here we go!

After Leo and Garrett cleaned themselves off and got ready for their trip, they set off into the vast backyard. First, they passed the willow tree, to which Leo admired. He had never seen such a beautiful sight. The willow tree had sunlight seeping through the leaves, shining little beams of light onto the couple's faces. Leo looked over towards his mate, who was taking in the gorgeous sight. _'He looks so handsome with this light shining on him~ I wish I had a camera…'_ Leo thought, blissfully sighing as he looked back over towards the tree. "Something wrong, hun?" Garrett asked his mate, thinking that he was thinking about the question he had asked earlier that day. "No, I was just… admiring your looks~" He said. "I was just wishing I had a camera to capture it…" "Well, why didn't you just ask, silly? Luckily, I packed a camera in my pack in case we found anything interesting. Here you go!" He handed the camera over to his Pokémon, who then gestured him to get into the position he was in. "Alright, master, just a bit to the left…. there we go!" Leo snapped the picture and went to show his mate. "Wow! I can see why you wanted to get that! I do look good!" He said, taking interest of how his Lucario was looking at the picture. "Yeah, I think the best feature is the light shining on your face. That's what got me going." The Lucario said, lightly rubbing the screen with one of his fingers. He turned off the camera and handed it back to Garrett, who then put it back in his pack. "We better get going, if we want to find anything interesting!" Said Leo, taking notice at the sun's position. "Good point… it's already 3:30."

The two walked down to the ledge where Garrett had found Leo. "Wow. I can still remember that day when you found me, master. The start of us~" Leo said, looking back at the days when his master was still taking care of his leg. "Yeah… that was a very surprising day, Leo! I never would've thought that I would have EVER met you, much less a Lucario. The fact that you are actually here now just astounds me. I'm so glad I have you with me here, Leo." Garrett said, looking right into his Lucario's cute, big, crimson eyes. He really couldn't believe it. He could never imagine what a Lucario would have looked like in the flesh. And now, he had one as a BOYFRIEND. Out of all people, this blessing happened to HIM. He was truly grateful. Leo looked back into his mate's eyes. "I'm glad to have had you find me, master. It was such a convenience that I came right HERE! What luck! And you know, I never knew that I would ever find anybody to love, but I guess you just never know." Garrett was happy to hear him say that. "Yeah…" He put an arm around his Lucario's waist, who had returned the action. They sat there for another minute and decided to head off.

On their adventure, they found a very mysterious path, which seemed to have been traveled on many times. "Hmm… I've never noticed this here before. I wonder where it goes…" Garrett thought out loud. "Wanna find out?" Leo asked, also curious as to where this path might lead. "Well, that's what we're out here for, right?" Garrett chuckled a little after that statement, and the two went down the path. Leo was the first to spot anything interesting. "Hey master, check this out... It looks like something was written here before, but…" Garrett pondered over to look at the wooden plank nailed to the tree Leo was investigating. He could barely make out, 'Keep… No… Trespassing… Death… Caught…' Garrett tried to puzzle the words into something familiar. After a minute or two, he had come up with a solution. "Maybe it says, 'Keep out! No Trespassing! Death if Caught!' I wonder who could've been here before… they might still be here. We should probably go." Garrett concluded, also wanting Leo to agree. "But master, what if they aren't there, wherever 'there' is? We might find something we could use, such as tools or weapons or something." Garrett thought about Leo's theory. "Wait… what do we need weapons for?" "For another far-out trip, or for self-defense in case we need it." _'Duuhh… Why didn't I think of any of those?' _Garrett thought to himself, feeling stupid for not considering these things before. "Okay, Leo. Let's go see!" The two walked down the dirt path.

After a while of walking, the two finally came upon an abandoned tree house, which looked more like a fort. "Wow… this must have taken a while to build… want to go inside, Leo?" Garrett asked his mate, who was already making his way towards the entrance. "Well? What are you waiting for, master? Come on!" Leo ran to the somewhat still stable door and gently pushed it open. It did not have a doorknob. Leo noticed this. "Hmm… wonder where it went…" He opened the door regardless. "Leo, wait up!" Garrett was still running towards the door outside. As soon as Leo took the first step into the fort, an arrow whizzed right by his ear, barely missing it by a centimeter. "…!?" Leo yelped and jumped into his mate's arms as he finally reached the door. Leo thought he would catch him, but instead, he ended up knocking him over, landing right on top of him. "…Ow!" Garrett said, as he lifted his head to see Leo quivering, holding his chest tightly. He was silently and quickly chanting 'Holy Shit' repeatedly, and holding his head hardly against his chest. After Leo had regained himself, he also regained his voice. "Holy SHIT! I almost died! This place must still be trapped!" Garrett sighed, getting him and Leo back on their feet. "Well, we will have to be more careful, then. Stick close, hon." Garrett pulled out one of his bowie knives from his pack and unsheathed it. Leo was still holding onto his mate. "Gosh, I feel so cowardly right now…" Leo let go of Garrett and readied himself for whatever was to come.

After they had searched the first floor, which was empty, with no other traps, they decided to go onto the second, and last, floor. When they went up, the only thing they had found was a crossbow with a broken string. "Well, this was certainly interesting! We could fix this up and use it!" Garrett enthusiastically said, even though there were also a couple other things wrong with it that they did not know, such as the safety being stuck on fire, and the stock being loose. "Maybe, master!" They both went back down to the first floor. "This place must have belonged to criminals or something; This place is completely empty." Garrett said. "Well, maybe we should check around here just one more time. Just to be sure." "Well… if you insist." So the two began another search around the fort. Suddenly, Leo had stepped on a small handle, which lead to a trap door. "Woah! Master, I found something else! Come look!" Garrett rushed over to the Lucario's side, eager to see what he had found. "Wow, Leo! Good eye!" He tried to get the door open, but the trigger to unlock the handle was jammed. Garrett didn't bother trying to fix it; he busted it open with the back of his knife. He finally got the lock off and opened the trap door.

Nothing.

Nothing was there. Just dirt. They both dug to see if something was buried there, but nothing was found. "Well, what the hell?" Exclaimed Leo, upset that whoever was here last was too stupid to put anything behind the door. "Well, damn. Sorry, Leo. It was still pretty good that you noticed something so little, Leo! At least we know that if we do something else like this, we can count on your sense of feel and sight!" Garrett tried to cheer Leo up, which worked. "And besides, we still found this pretty cool crossbow, so at least we aren't leaving empty-handed!" Leo smiled at his master. "You are so good with motivation, you know that?" He nuzzled his mate and yawned. "I'm getting pretty tired, love. We should head home now." "Good idea, Leo." So with that, the two started the long walk home.

When they finally got back, they went straight to their room and dropped their small bags. They both went straight to the bed. "Man, today was pretty exhausting, huh, Leo?" Garrett asked his black and white mate, who yawned and nodded his head lightly. He nuzzled his master's neck. "Today was fun, master. That was a pretty interesting tree-fort, maybe we should take it over!" The Lucario suggested, thinking it was a great idea for a little home-away-from-home idea. "You know, I was thinking the same thing. We should do that soon. But first, we need to get some rest." Leo nodded and turned off the lamp next to him. Then he got up and took his vest and shorts off, leaving only his boxers on. "Good idea, Leo. We should probably take off our dirty clothes. We don't want to get the sheets dirty!" They both chuckled as Garrett took off his jeans and t-shirt, leaving his boxers on. They both climbed back into the bed, and covered up. Leo snuggled close to his mate, wrapping one leg around his waist and hugging him softly. "I love you, master." Leo said, right before nuzzling Garrett's neck and slowly drifting to sleep. "I love you too, Leo. Good night." And with that, he shut off his lamp and hugged Leo, drifting soothingly to sleep.

Hope you guys enjoyed this story. Who knows? I might write more! ;)


End file.
